Imperfect Two
by Nutella Pandas
Summary: Raku Ichijo and Chitoge Kirisaki, the school's most popular students. They're both attractive, kind and caring. Everyone believes they're perfect for each other. The problem? They're enemies. They pull pranks on each other, insult each other and it's very visible that they hate each other's guts. But what happens when they're given the title roles in the play, Beauty and the Beast?


**I like Nisekoi a lot. I think it's very funny and I love the storyline. Raku and Chitoge are my favorites and they're my OTP from this show lol. The show lacks of fanfics (which I really don't care about) but I wanted a new one for Raku and Chitoge so I decided to write this. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and please review? Or don't. Idk...I like feedback haha. But I'm not forcing you to review. It's your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or any characters included with it.**

**Lol btw, they all call each other by their first names; except for Raku and Chitoge, who call each other Ichijo and Kirisaki. **

**And Kosaki _doesn't_ like Raku and he has small feelings for her.**

**I think those are the only tweaks I made.**

**Haha okay, have fun reading.**

* * *

A screeching scream echoed through the hallways of the school. Raku, after hearing this, laughed amusingly while high-fiving his best friend, Shū. Chitoge then appeared, fully wet—with water dripping down her uniform, walking straight to the girl's bathroom. As she passed Raku and Shū, they saw a death glare smothered upon her face.

Before reaching the bathroom however, she spun around, and looked at Raku straight in the eyes.

"I _will_ get you back for this Ichijo," she said coldly, shooting daggers at him.

Raku smirked. "Of course you will. But I'll be ready for whatever prank you'll pull on me, gorilla girl."

"Yea . . . sure. You'll be ready?" She scoffed. "Why don't I believe a word you just said? Oh yeah, I know why. Because you _won't_ be ready. You always say that you're ready, and I'm laughing because you never are." She grinned at him. "Here's a word of advice, bean sprout: At least _try_ to be ready, it'll be funnier that way."

Raku glared at her, but before he could reply, she disappeared into the bathroom.

"God, the nerve that girl gives me," he said, sighing angrily.

Shū chuckled. "True, but too bad you guys aren't together. You guys are so perfect for each other."

Raku froze and stared at his friend. After a few moments he grinned and burst into laughter. "Dude, you're so funny. Now c'mon, let's leave before Kirisaki's done changing and murders us right here."

"I wasn't kidding," Shū muttered under his breath.

"Hmm, what did you say Shū?" Raku asked.

"Oh—uh…it's nothing! Let's go!" He exclaimed and dragged Raku away.

**_The next day._**

Raku walked down the hallway, on his way to his locker.

"Hey Raku!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

He spun around as he felt arms wrap around his waist. When the arms released, he saw it was Kosaki hugging him.

"Hey Kosaki!" He greeted back while grinning at her.

The pair began walking to his locker.

She looked at him nervously. "Could you do me a favor?"

Raku shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

She began rubbing her arm with a sheepish smile upon her face. "Well uh…I'm directing the upcoming play this school will be holding in a couple of weeks…and um…so far we've only had about 10 guys auditioning—which isn't a very great amount since there are a lot of roles needed to be filled in, and like I was hoping you could audition?"

"Au-audition?" He questioned her.

Kosaki nodded. "Um yeah." She exhaled. "Look, you're the most popular guy in the school. And if _you're_ auditioning for _this_ sort of thing, a lot more guys would think it'll be cool and audition too."

"I see."

"So uh…will you audition?" She smiled warmly at him.

_Ugh, I don't want to, but if you do this, maybe she could start liking you,_ he told himself.

"Yea sure, I'll do it."

Kosaki squealed. "Thank you so much!" She ran off excitedly.

Raku smiled in awe and opened his locker. Before he knew it, a large amount of raw fish piled down on top of him.

"What the heck?!" He exclaimed, pushing the fish of himself.

A giggle was heard from behind him.

"Oh Ichijo," Chitoge said to him, "I told you to _try_ to be ready." She smirked. "But that's alright. I forgive you. This is still funny."

Raku glared at her as she made a disgusted look.

"Man you stink." She said, scrunching up her nose. Then she winked at him, still smirking, and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Chitoge?" Kosaki called after her.

"Hmm, yeah?"

Kosaki inhaled slowly. "I'm sure you heard about the play this school will be holding in a few weeks?"

Chitoge nodded and Kosaki continued, "Well I'm directing the play and we haven't had many girls who are auditioning…so what I'm trying to say is that…um you're the most popular girl in the school and if you're going to audition, that'll make other girls become interested in it and audition too."

Chitoge nodded again. "So you want me to audition?"

"Um yeah. I do."

She grinned. "Sure! Seems pretty fun, and you're my friend asking for my help; obviously I won't let you down!"

"Aw, thank you so much Chitoge!"

Kosaki then skipped away, happily.

* * *

Ruri looked at Kosaki in curiosity.

"So did my plan work? Did both Raku and Chitoge agree to audition?"

Kosaki nodded. "Yup! And after getting the word out, more and more people have signed up to audition!"

Ruri smiled. "Hey, I didn't hear you thank me yet!"

Her best friend grinned at her smile. "Thank you for this plan Ruri!"

"Better."

The two best friends shared a laugh.

* * *

The intercom came on. "_Auditions for the play will be taking place right now in the stage room. All those who signed up to audition please make your way down. Thank you._"

Chitoge grinned and began running down to the stage room. Once she made it inside, she sat in the one of the seats, and patiently waited for instructions. During her wait, she never noticed Raku and Shū walk inside, and they never realized she was there either.

One of the teachers walked onto the stage.

"Welcome students to our yearly play. This year, it is such a delight to see many people here to be participating! We've already got the drama crew taking care of the props and costumes and such, now we just need our actors and we can begin!" The teacher smiled. "All right, let me hand it over to Miss Onodera to explain the rest.

Kosaki walked onto the stage as the teacher walked off.

"Alright guys, we're going to call you up by a random order. There will be about 5 characters will be used in the scenes you guys will be auditioning in. You will be handed a script when we call you up." She smiled. "Also, just relax and have fun! And don't be upset if you don't make it!" Before walking off, she added, "Oops! I forgot to mention, this year's play is Beauty and the Beast!"

She then walked off the stage and sat down in the front row.

Ruri, who was sitting next to her, stood up.

"First five up…" She said five names, handed them scripts and told each of them which part they're going to play.

During this time, Chitoge excitedly watched people audition in awe. At the same time, Raku boredly played thumb war with Shū.

* * *

Ruri sat up. "Unfortunately we don't have enough groups of five so we will only have two auditioners go up for this scene." She smirked. "Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijo, your guys' turns."

The pair sat up, staring at Ruri in disbelief, then looking at each other in shock.

"_Bean sprout_, you're auditioning for the play?"

"Uh yeah, and you, _gorilla girl_, you're auditioning too?!"

"Well duh! Why else would you think I'm here?"

Kosaki sighed. "GUYS! YOU BOTH AGREED TO AUDITION!"

Ruri nodded. "YEAH, SO GET YOUR BUTTS UP THERE AND DO YOUR BEST. IF YOU BOTH DON'T EVEN TRY, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GUYS GET EXTRA WORK AFTER SCHOOL INSTEAD."

The two glared at each other one more time before grabbing scripts from Ruri's hand and running up onto the stage.

"What page?" Chitoge questioned, not daring to look at Raku, as he didn't dare look at her.

"Page 7," Kosaki said.

"Now go."

"Who's there? Who are you?" Chitoge asked, in a scared voice.

"The master of this castle," Raku said, in a serious tone.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Chitoge exclaimed.

Raku looked at her, and then back at the script. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could die." She said, her expression becoming a worried tone. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait!" She inhaled, then exhaled quickly. "Take me, instead!"

"You!?" Raku had a shocked tone in his voice. "You would take his place?"

Ruri filled in for Belle's dad. "Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?"

Raku nodded at her. "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

Chitoge looked up from her script. "Come into the light."

Raku hesitated, and then took a step forward, exaggerating as if there were an actual light shining. Chitoge eyes widened as she watched him slowly.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" Ruri screamed.

Chitoge looked at Ruri, then back at Raku.

"You have my word."

Raku quickly said, "Done!"

"Okay, break!" Kosaki exclaimed in excitement. "Raku and Chitoge, that was wonderful!" She grinned, then faced the audience (the other auditioners). "The list of who's playing which roles will be up tomorrow morning on the far right door of this room. Thank you all for auditioning!"

They all clapped, then began exiting the room.

Chitoge, avoiding eye contact with Raku, said to him, "Um good job." And then quickly added, "Good job beansprout."

Raku looked at her. "Uh thanks. Good job too, gorilla girl."

They shared an awkward silence before Chitoge ran off the stage (first placing her script on the pile of scripts left there by everyone else) and out the door.

Raku jumped off the stage, left his script on the pile and joined Shū at the door.

"Hey dude, I overhead Kosaki and Ruri talking." Shū said.

"Okay..." Raku began, "what did you hear?"

"I heard that they really liked you as Beast!"

"So?"

"So?! That means you might get the lead!"

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Wow, you seem pretty chill about it."

Raku shrugged. "I don't really care if I get the role or not. It's not a big deal anyways."

"Um, okay then." Shū grinned. "I really hope I get the part as Gaston!"

Raku laughed. "You probably will."

"Really? You think so?"

He nodded. "You already have similar personality traits! You're perfect for the role. Well except for the part that you need to be handsome. Or at least a bit attractive."

"Whatever. I'm attractive!"

"Well, whatever you say," Raku said, and flashed a smile. "Now let's go watch that movie we've been planning to watch!"

The pair exited to the school and made their way to the movie theatre.

**_The next day._**

Chitoge was currently humming as she skipped down the hallway, approaching the list of names.

There was a mob of students looking at the list, so she had to say a few "excuse me"s to get past them. Once she finally made it through, she scanned the list to see if she made a part.

**Chitoge Kirisaki – Belle**

"Oh my gosh!" A voice behind her squealed. "Chitoge, you got the lead! Congrats!"

Another voice was heard. "Wow, of course she made it! She'll be a perfect Belle!"

Chitoge smiled at the two girls as she turned her direction towards them. "Thank you both!"

"Wait, if I'm playing Belle, who's going to be Beast?" She spun around and looked at the name beneath hers.

Then she froze.

* * *

Raku and Shū began walking to the crowd of students looking at the list.

"Hmm, look Chitoge's over there!" Shū said. "I wonder who she got!"

Raku was surprised with seeing the shocked/angry expression on Chitoge's face.

"Shū, she looks pretty mad. Do you think she didn't get a part?" Raku asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she got a part! She was amazing!"

Raku nodded. "Then why is she like that?"

Shū shrugged. "Who knows?" Moments afterwards, he ran into the crowd and looked at the list of names. "Raku!" He exclaimed in excitement, grinning in Raku's direction. "I got the part as Gaston!"

Raku smiled at him, and excused himself to get past the crowd. When he brushed past Chitoge, she flinched, and turned her head away, avoiding eye contact with him.

_Just because we don't like each other, doesn't mean we flinch near each other._ He thought in confusion. Was something wrong with her?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked at the list.

**Raku Ichijo – Beast**

"Oh my god, I got the part as Beast!" He exclaimed, half surprised and half happy.

Shū beamed at him. "Well of course you did! Don't act so surprised!" He laughed. "Hey, who got the part as Belle?"

"Dunno," Raku said while shrugging. "Let me check!"

He looked at the list, and then took a step back.

"N-no! No! Are you kidding me?" Raku looked at Chitoge. "Gorilla girl, you're playing Belle?!"

She glared at him. "Yeah I did beansprout. And you got the part as Beast," she said bitterly. "Now shut up about it because I guess we're both having a bad day." Chitoge sighed. "Look Ichijo, maybe we could talk to Kosaki?"

"Actually you can't because she's already made up her mind, and she's not going to change it."

The two looked at where the voice was coming from.

It was Ruri.

"What?!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, now deal with it." Ruri said and walked away.

Chitoge glared at Raku and stormed off in a different direction.

Shū chuckled as they both escaped the crowd. "Dude, Chitoge as Beauty and you as the Beast?"

"Yeah, now stop reminding me about it."

"But do you realize what this means?"

"Obviously. I have to play lovey dovey with my enemy."

"Yeah, but do you know what else?"

"What?"

"You're going to have to kiss Chitoge."

Raku's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god, this play is going to be the death of me."


End file.
